


Maybe...Together.

by Tanark



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chapter four is filth and sin, F/F, I love nervous!Vasquez, More warnings at the top of chapter 4, Possible 3+some???, Some Fluff, imported from something else so there will be editing, is gay, some smut, someone douse chapter four with holy water it's dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: This story is of Sanvers and Luquez and a bit of...well, OC-ish interactions they have. First few chapters imported from my Snapshots story, so there will be a little editing going on. Not a four person pairing, but two couples that kinda...match up sometimes.Featuring: adorably underconfident Vasquez, chill "smolder eyes" Maggie, awkward and semi-cool Alex, and finally smirking and considerate Lucy.It will turn to smut by chapter 4. Enjoy!





	1. Dishing Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it goes. Rehashing the old notes.  
> Maggie meets Vasquez while Vas is temporarily in National City. They exchange dirt on Alex. Enough said.

 

“She just hit her with it? Really? Just knocked her back into the atmosphere?

“Yep,” Vasquez chuckled, sparing a glance away from her screen to take in Maggie’s flabbergasted expression. “She managed to land in the US, too, so at least we didn't have an international affair on our hands.”

Maggie scoffed, sipping her coffee. She eyed Vasquez, rolling her chair closer.

“What else you got?”

“Quid pro quo, Detective Sawyer. What’s the Director like off duty?”

Maggie smirked, crossing her legs.

“You want the domestic version or the dirty, hope-to-god-I’m-not-being-recorded version?”

Vasquez grinned, reaching over her computer to tug a tablet down.

“Why detective, I never meant anything inappropriate,” Vasquez murmured, eyes never leaving the screen. “But if you're offering…”

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I like you. So let me ask you something.”

“If you're going to ask any form of gay question, then yes, I am, and no, Alex never pinged my gaydar enough for me to suspect so...you got no threat from me.”

Maggie blinked, watching Vasquez hum to herself while she tapped away at her computer again.

“You have officially stunned me, Agent Vasquez.”

“I do try,” Vasquez laughed, reaching for her phone as it buzzed.

“It's a shame you don't work in the main office that often, we could use another kickass.”

“Yeah,” Vasquez sighed, “I do miss it a little. But Lu-Major Lane wanted to keep some competent officials back where they store the missiles, so…”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, tapping a finger to her chin.

“Major Lane, Major Lane...oh, the younger Lane sister? Lucy, was it?”

Vasquez shot her a look and Maggie grinned.

“Lemme guess, they're oblivious.”

“Alex didn't notice her own gayness, you think she could pick up anyone else's?”

Maggie nodded in agreement, crossing her arms.

“So, dating a major. Wow. What's it like?”

“What's it like dating the former director of a top secret black ops organization?” Vasquez countered, and Maggie did a double take.

“Former director?”

"Oh. Yeah. Alex had a brief command between the time where J-Director Henshaw was, uh, kidnapped and General Lane, the annoying father, stepped in to mess with things.”

Maggie ran a hand through her hair, letting out a low whistle.

“You’re blowing my mind, Vas.”

Vasquez bit her lip, pleased. She didn't get to talk like this with her coworkers often, and wasn't good enough friends with Alex to be part of the Superfriends’ circle.

“Just don't tell either of our girlfriends,” she murmured to herself, ears pinking slightly as Maggie burst out laughing.

“Alright, next time you're in National city, call me. Doesn't matter if you have your major with you or not, we can all just hang out at the bar.”

“We?”

“Yeah. You, me, and Alex. Maybe Winn as well, if we teach him to hold his alcohol.”

Vasquez slowly took the piece of paper Maggie extended, blinking slowly.

“I...thank you.”

Maggie smiled softly and Vasquez felt like her shaking hands weren’t putting her off. Like she wasn't being nice to get info or to pretend she knew about Alex’s job.

“Training room,” she blurted out.

“Huh?”

"Alex. She’s in the training room right now.”

"Ah. I owe you one. Next time you need something from Alex, call me. I'm _very_ good at persuading her.” Maggie winked, and Vasquez turned back to her monitor, still holding the paper with Maggie’s number in her hand.

 _I have a friend_ , Vasquez thought. _Okay that really shouldn't be so uplifting,_ she decided, unable to stop her grin anyways.

  
***************  
BONUS (BECAUSE I CAN)

  
Alex’s jaw dropped.

"Lucy and Vas? Really? When, how, I-I-”

Vasquez chuckled weakly, sliding her hands into her pockets as she settled into the booth across from Alex and Maggie.

Lucy simply smiled and winked at Maggie, throwing an arm over Vasquez’s shoulders.

"Actually, we met when my dad came and took over. She helped a lot, and then I decided she was too cute not to be getting any, so I just grabbed her by the collar and-”

Alex placed her head in her hands while Vasquez sunk down in the seats, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Luce...Luce, please, not in front of Maggie and Alex…”

The aforementioned detective just grinned and took a drink from her beer. Lucy laughed, leaning over to place a kiss behind Vasquez’s ear.

“Aw, did I make you all flustered, Su? I'm sorry, I won't do that in public next time.”

"Liar. Look at where your mouth is.”

Lucy pulled back with a pout as Alex finally collected herself.

“Is this why you had her stay in the old base?”

"Duh. You were just realizing yourself, Alex, I didn't want you catching a whiff of anything you couldn't have.”

Maggie covered her mouth with a hand as Alex and Vasquez both turned pink again.

“Nerd.”


	2. Double Date: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...more Lucy/Vasquez. Luce and Vas get moved to central command for a week, and Maggie takes all the opportunity to tease. Lucy and Alex are watching them interact and Lucy thanks Alex, because Vasquez doesn’t normally “have that many people she calls friends” and Alex is all shocked but pleased and then Lucy says they should all go on a double date and then that happens and maybe there’s implied smexiness and also Vasquez is adorably underconfident which is why Lucy is always all over her because she knows it’s secretly great for her self-esteem and plus it’s just so great when she blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I gave myself that prompt because I was so close to falling in love with Vasquez before 2x11, and then afterwards I just...I needed more gay.   
> This is what happened.

“And how was your night, Agent Vasquez?”

“Normal, ma’am. And you?”

“Well I, for one, remembered to use concealer on my neck.”

Vasquez briefly froze before sighing, shaking her head.

“Almost got me there.”

Maggie grinned, slowly spinning in her chair.

“How is it being back in central for a while?”

“Good. Not long enough to get bored, but long enough to stretch my legs. Why the harassment, Detective?”

“Have to keep some of Alex’s best agents on their toes. And why’d you call me ma’am?”

Vasquez slowed her typing, briefly glancing over at the detective.

“It’s...polite.”

Her mind was tripping over being called “one of Alex’s bests agents”, a great compliment in her eyes. Vasquez’s job was vital to the DEO, and she was congratulated for a job well done, but...never just outright praised or appreciated.

“Oh, well, you don’t need to do that with me. Technically, you’re above me, so…”

“It’s not a rank thing, just...polite. I mean, if you...I could call you sir, or just Detective Sawyer, I-”

“Vasquez, Vas. Just call me Sawyer or Maggie, even.”

“...alright.”

Maggie smiled and leaned back in her chair, looking around at the monitors.

“Does this ever bore you?”

“Not really. It’s necessary.”

Maggie snorted.

“Feds. That wasn’t the question, you know. I mean, you sit here and stare at a screen for over 8 hours a day, you can’t tell me you don’t get bored or tired.”

Vasquez shrugged.

“Well, there are headaches, of course, and my vision’s gotten a bit worse, but...I can do it, you know, so...I do.”

Maggie nodded, crossing her arms.

“Ever go out in the field?”

“Ever stop detecting, detective?”

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up as Vasquez shot her a glance.

“Damn, Vas. Shade thrown.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s refreshing.”

“I have, actually. Been in the field. Only a few times, and normally under Major Lane-" Vasquez shut her mouth quickly, turning away from Maggie as she saw the shiteating grin appear.

_I really, really regret that phrasing_.

“Oh, so she’s Major Lane now? Wow, so formal and strict.”

“We are at _work_.”

As Vasquez’s ears burned from Maggie’s teasing, she allowed herself to be slightly pleased. Due to the fact that they were coworkers, attention was rarely drawn to Vas and Lucy’s relationship by outsiders. Having a...a friend like Maggie was unexpected but exciting.

“Oh, is that...hey, is that your major over there?”

“She’s not my-oh look who it is, your wife.”

Maggie hummed, propping her head on her hands and winking at Alex as Vasquez and Lucy shared a nod.

“Give it a few months, and maybe...”

“Really?” Vasquez asked, incredulous. Maggie grinned and nodded, laughing as Vasquez placed a hand on her chest.

“You have to get video, promise me. Seeing Agent Danvers flustered is priceless.”

“Don’t I know it.”

  
***********

  
“Keeping a close watch on your agents, Danvers?”

“Why of course, Major Lane.”

They both grinned and Lucy bumped shoulders with Alex.

“I should thank you for bringing Maggie here. It’s not like you meant it, but...she’s good for people. For Vas.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow.

“Good how?”

“Vas...Vas doesn’t have many friends. She has me and you and maybe Winn and that’s about it. I mean, she has less friends than you, and that’s really…a-anyways, I think having a woman who she’s not dating or working under is a good thing. She can branch out, you know, grow a bit more confident.”

“Vasquez? More confident? Granted, she isn’t aggressive in the field or the office, but she’s not...she’s not extremely shy or under confident in my eyes.”

Lucy sighed.

“Alex, besides basic chatter or anything mission related, how often have you and Su-you and Vasquez _really_ talked?”

Alex swayed on her feet, opening and closing her mouth.

“Exactly. I’m not going to fault her for her anxiety, but I do know she pushes herself at work and I think that’s good. She wants to get better with people, Alex, and I think...you know, I think we should all go on a double date.”

“What? Really? Lucy, all of us getting a night off at the same time - _again_ \- is going to be nearly-”

“Done.”

Alex and Lucy spun around quickly, both going for their weapons.

" _Director_.”

“J’onn. Don’t scare us like that!” Alex hissed, going slightly pink.

“My apologies. And before you get mad at me, I wasn’t mind reading, I simply heard the last few words.”

“Eavesdropper.”

“Do you want the night off or not?”

“...thank you?”

J’onn sighed and patted Alex’s shoulder, turning to Lucy.

“Don’t break Agent Vasquez, Major. We need her. And please don’t go around desecrating the desert base, if you would. Or at least stop thinking about it so loudly," he muttered  

Lucy nodded solemnly and J’onn walked away, rubbing his temples. Alex scoffed as she turned back to see Lucy hiding a grin.

“Desecrating the base, huh?”

“Hey look, they finally noticed us.”

Alex looked up in time to see Maggie send her a wink and rolled her eyes in response.

“I’m serious about that double date.”

Alex hummed, slowly stretching her arms.

“Well, we do have the night off...I’ll ask Maggie how she feels, but-”

“Perfect! Noonan’s at 8, dress casual. See you then!”

Lucy hurried away, waving at Vasquez before she caught the elevator.

“Great,” Alex sighed, grinning ruefully. “There go any plans for a peaceful evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes there will be part two don't rush me plz I'm slow if you have prompts or criticism plz comment I eat comments and I need to eat thank you bye.


	3. Double Date: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this got a little out of hand, and yes it's short but it is mainly setup for something else, so CHILL please. Also, copying and pasting entire chapters is a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD  
> AND I MIGHT BE A BIT DRUNK
> 
> I ain't dead yet.

“Maggie, come on. It's seven thirty already, I don't want to be late.”

“We live ten minutes away, Alex. We’re not going to be late, even if we walk.”

Alex huffed and jangled the keys in her hands, slowly circling the couch.

“I just...I’ll admit I'm kinda excited. I haven't seen Lucy in a while and I’d like to think that we’re still friends. Plus it'll be nice to know what Vasquez is like when she’s not calling me ‘ma’am’, you know?”

“Okay, okay, I’m hurrying up. Are we going to make that...proposition tonight?”

Alex mulled it over for a moment and nodded.

“I mean...might as well be now, right? They're only in town for a few more days…”

“Are you sure you want to? You have more at stake here if they get weirded out.”

“Please, I don't think...I can't speak for Vasquez, but Lucy...Lucy should like the idea, I think,” Alex muttered, looking down at the ground. Maggie nodded, looking herself over in the mirror before quickly snatching the keys from Alex.

“Alright then. Ready to go, Danvers?”

**

“Lucy, where did you put my jacket?”

“On the chairs. I think,” Lucy murmured, squinting at the mirror.

“It's not there…”

“Vas, you don't need it. It's going to be at least sixty degrees tonight.”

Lucy looked over and saw Vasquez rubbing her hands together like she did when she was nervous. The shirt she was wearing had sleeves that were just a tad too short, and she kept tugging on her cuffs.

“You sure you’re okay?” Lucy whispered, brushing Vasquez’s hand with her own.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tired,” Vasquez said, smiling softly.

“Would going out be too much?”

“No no. I think it'll be...fun. Haven't gone on a double date before, and it’ll be nice to see Maggie again.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Oh? Should I be worried?”

Vasquez shot her a look and Lucy laughed, planting a kiss on her temple.

“You're too good, Lane. I don't think I could ever stray.”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” Vasquez replied, pressing a kiss to Lucy’s temple. Lucy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Vasquez’s waist, narrowing her eyes.

“Why Agent Vasquez, one would think you're trying to butter me up for something. Whatever could it be?”

Lucy’s voice dropped to a husk and Vasquez’s back twitched as a hand slipped into her back pocket.

“Maybe I'm looking for a promotion, Major Lane.”

“Keep looking,” Lucy retorted, giving Vasquez’s ass a squeeze before stepping towards the door.

“Let's not be late, now.”

**

“Hello there,” Lucy said, sliding into her chair across from Maggie.

“Sorry that we’re a bit late.” Vasquez added, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“No problem. Barely been here five minutes.”

“Traffic?”

“Kinda. There was a wreck, and Vas insisted on driving…”

“Lucy, come on. You break the speed limit in the middle of nowhere, and you've wrecked your car before.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, muttering, and Alex grinned.

“I've never seen you drive anything but a motorcycle, Lane, but I can see how that might be a problem.”

“Rude, Danvers,” Lucy scoffed, and Maggie chuckled.

“What kind of bike do you have?”

“Triumph.”

“Me too!”

“Am I the only one here who doesn't own a motorcycle?” Vasquez asked, and Alex nodded.

“See, Vas? Other people drive like maniacs too.” Lucy teased, and Vasquez shook her head. Maggie nodded in agreement, shooting Alex a look.

“Did you ever tell them about the time you drove your bike off of my parking deck?”

Vasquez choked on her drink and Lucy leaned forwards.

“Maggie, come on-”

“No no no, Danvers, I wanna hear this. Was she trying to be heroic?”

“You know it. See, there were these goop aliens near my building, right? And tough Agent Danvers here thought that I was in trouble, so-”

Alex groaned loudly and hung her head as Lucy signaled the waiter over. The meal itself passed without much talk, Lucy and Maggie chatting idly about a new NCPD regulation while their partners just listening in. Lucy swiped the bill before Maggie did, winking, and waved off Alex’s insistence of paying.

“You two can get it next time,” she said, shooting Alex a look.

“Hey, Vasquez?”

“Yes ma’am?”

Vasquez froze and Alex blinked. Maggie and Lucy shared a glance, amused, as Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean...er...Agent Danvers.”

“Alex.”

“...Alex.”

“Right. You remember the alien gun I got from slaver’s moon, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well the kickback has been increasing over the last few weeks, and I was wondering if you would remind me to run some tests on it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Right. Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Gee, Danvers,” Maggie laughed, “that wasn't awkward.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“What? It's just work talk.”

“And Vasquez is your personal assistant now? What, does she do your laundry when I'm not around?”

Vasquez grinned shyly.

“Do you still leave your towels on the couch, ma’am?”

Maggie’s jaw dropped.

“I know, right? Like, why the couch?”

“I've only been to her apartment once, but there were at least three-”

“Guys-”

“You can take her home to help clean up if you want, but I'll need her back by tomorrow,” Lucy teased, and Vasquez blushed.

“Luce, that's _not_ …”

Alex and Maggie shared a glance, and Maggie shrugged.

“If you want.”

Lucy fixed them both with a surprised look as Vasquez struggled to function with the images her mind summoned.

“I-I was _kidding_ …”

“Yeah, but...and don't think you ever have to, of course, especially not if you think it's weird, but...if either of you ever want to...come over for a while…”

Lucy settled her chin into her palm and met Maggie’s gaze as she trailed off. Vasquez was glancing between the three of them, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

“Am I right in what she’s insinuating, Danvers?”

Alex scratched the back of her head awkwardly and nodded.

“It may sound a little...odd, or sudden, but...we just thought...and if it's a strong no then we can _never_ mention it again...but we just thought we’d...put it out there...in case…”

“In case we wanted to have some extra fun?” Lucy filled in. Alex nodded weakly and Maggie watched as Lucy thought it over. She turned to Vasquez and pulled her closer so they could discuss.

“I know that this isn't exactly your type of thing, baby, and I don't want to force you,” she whispered.

“It-it isn't,” Vasquez agreed, eyes sweeping over Alex and Maggie again.

“B-but...I mean...maybe…”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and Vasquez squirmed a little.

“I can go either way, really, so this is your call. What are you thinking, Su?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two options from here(wow, this ending is different than I planned):  
> Either Vasquez joins them and stays a little bit on the outside during the fun, or she goes home and it's just Director Sanvers banging.  
> Comment your choice plz.   
> Also, to clarify- Lucy calls Vasquez Su(short for Susan) in times of affection. Normally just calls her Vasquez though.


	4. Door, Couch, Kitchen Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GOT FILTHY, WOW  
> I dunno if I can go on after this, I feel so dirty I almost want to ask someone to hit me with a Bible, can you tell I'm high pffft no I don't do drugs.  
> Dang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw everyone has pants and shirts on except Lucy, who is killing it in a dress.  
> Aw man so everything is filthy and Vas is all nervous and so Luce and the others go first, and then maybe Vas and Luce while Maggie recovers…  
> Also, I tried to have Vasquez referred to as Susan only by Lucy or when they were in intimate moments. Calling her by both names is fun, and I prefer Vasquez simply because I'm not too fond of the name Susan, so please forgive if it sounds a little odd.

Vasquez fidgeted with her sleeves as Alex unlocked the door to her apartment, Lucy’s hand on her arm. 

“Still good?”

Maggie met Lucy’s eyes and she nodded, squeezing Vasquez’s arm. Alex pushed the door in and Maggie pulled her jacket off, tossing it onto the couch.

“Anyone want some water?”

Vasquez shrugged and Lucy shook her head. Alex eyed Vasquez's stance: stiff, shoulders hunched, gaze fixed on the floor.

Lucy had noticed as well, and she slid her fingers from Vas’s arm to her hand, tugging her further into the apartment.

“You okay?” She whispered, leaning in close to Susan’s ear. Vasquez nodded, painfully aware that all eyes were focused on her and waiting.

“Can-can we sit down for a second?”

Lucy nodded and pulled her over into Alex’s kitchen, flashing the others a look. Alex hesitated and took a step towards them, but Maggie stopped her.

“Let’s give them a minute to talk, yeah?”

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, slowly backing up to lean against the door. Maggie looked up, settling her own hands on Alex’s hips.

“Yes, Danvers?”

“Well, we could keep ourselves busy while they talk. Also, you know...give them a little preview of what they might be in for?”

Maggie pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“How much “preview” are we talking about?”

“Nothing serious. All clothes stay on, just...a little makeout.”

Maggie hummed, thinking.

“Well, when you put it that way…”•

Maggie leaned up and kissed her, smiling as Alex’s arms pulled her closer. Sliding her hands up Alex’s chest, Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, rising to her tiptoes. A thigh found its way to press against Maggie’s abdomen and she hummed into the kiss.

“May I cut in?”

Maggie turned slightly to see Lucy hovering behind her, looking up at Alex. She looked casual, confident even, but the stiffness in her legs was enough to show her nerves.

“If you’d like, Lane,” Alex offered, holding out a hand. Lucy took it and allowed herself to be pulled up to Maggie’s back, slightly annoyed when she realized Maggie would be taller than her without her heels on.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. This was all a bit impromptu and Vas is a little...sexually skittish, so she’d like to sit back for now. Do you two mind if she just...watches?”

Maggie looked up at Alex, tilting her head.

“Your call, Danvers. We don't have to take all our clothes off.”

Vasquez was a DEO agent as well, but she hadn't seen all the scars. Scars that Alex mostly despised and only let Maggie trace, only let Maggie worship with her mouth. It was the same with the rest of her body. Glimpsing each other at the showers was one thing, but exploring their bodies was another.

“I'm fine with it. Just, um...I may not take everything off.”

“Trust me, she’d likely pass out if you did. We don't really have to take much off to have a good time.”

Maggie chuckled and shifted her stance as Lucy pressed into her back, sending Vasquez a wink and then looking up at Alex.

“So what are we thinking?"

Alex looked down at Maggie, thinking.

“Well...hm. Do you...do you wanna go first?”

Maggie tilted her head.

“As in...doing or receiving?”

Alex shrugged and Lucy placed her hands on Maggie’s shoulder blades.

“I have an idea.”

Alex nodded and Maggie tried to look back at Lucy.

“What if we start off simple...and just…”

Lucy’s hands wandered down Maggie’s back as she was talking, stopping just above her ass and moving forwards. Maggie stilled as Lucy’s hands came to rest over Alex’s, head on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I could work from here.”

Alex swallowed quickly and leaned down a little, looking at Maggie.

“Do you want to?”

“I mean...I’ve always wanted to test Lane’s game.”

Lucy smirked, sliding her hands across Maggie’s stomach and pressing into her back.

“This okay?” Lucy asked, hooking a thumb in the front of Maggie’s waistband.

Maggie looked up at Alex, who nodded. Maggie adjusted her arms as Alex reached around to pop open Maggie’s jeans, slowing on the zipper. Maggie placed a kiss on the tip of her nose as Alex gripped her waist, nudging her legs apart with a knee. She knew Maggie’s legs were the first things to lose strength after the rush of an orgasm.

Alex licked her lips as Lucy’s fingers disappeared into Maggie’s pants and suddenly Maggie gasped, back arching into Lucy.

“There we go,” Lucy whispered, twisting her wrist slightly and pushing up.

“Fuck,” Maggie groaned, leaning her head back. “You don't waste time, do you?”

Alex chuckled and kissed up Maggie’s neck, pausing as her hips rolled forwards. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed and then broke apart with another gasp as Lucy found a rhythm. Her hand didn't have the most room to work with, so she stuck for shorter thrusts. Her thumb wandered to Maggie’s clit, earning a soft moan, and Alex licked her lips as she watched Maggie’s eyes flutter, hips grinding any way she could reach.

“Is Lucy good with her fingers, Mags?”

Maggie shivered at Alex’s breath in her ear and Lucy slowed, watching. Alex’s cheeks colored a little as she realized Lucy was watching as well, of course, but she pressed forwards, letting her lips just barely brush over Maggie’s.

“She doesn't know your spots the way I do, but I know just what you like when I take you from behind…”

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” Maggie groaned desperately, fisting the front of Alex’s shirt. Her breath was already short and one of her legs was trembling as she tried to stay up. Lucy groaned as Maggie bucked her hips, leaving forwards to place a peck on her cheek.

“I know you like it when I curl my fingers and go rough with you,” Alex said, holding Lucy’s gaze and watching realization hit her. Her arm moved with more force and Maggie whimpered.

“Ah _fuck_ , Lane, _Alex_ -”

Alex muffled her cry with a kiss, grinning as Maggie’s hips ground forwards into hers, Lucy’s hand stuck between them. Maggie’s knees buckled once and Alex tightened her grip on her waist, sliding one arm up to Maggie’s shoulders.

“Geez, Danvers,” Lucy said, and Alex shrugged, pleased. Maggie moaned as Lucy withdrew her fingers, pressing closer as she looked up at Alex.

“I believe this is yours?” Lucy asked, and Alex bit her lip at the fingers offered to her. Maggie nodded from her place, panting against Alex’s chest, and Lucy let Alex pull her wrist up to mouth height. Slowly, she parted her lips and slid Lucy’s fingers into her mouth, looking between her and Maggie. Alex swirled her tongue around them once and sucked, drawing a soft groan straight from Lucy’s chest.  
Loosening her jaw, Alex fixed Lucy with a stare as she pulled her fingers out, playfully scraping the edges with her teeth.

Lucy swallowed and pulled her arm back, wiping her fingers on her dress. Maggie sighed contently, pressing a kiss to Alex’s jaw and closing her eyes. They swayed slightly as Lucy slowly pulled back, taking pride in how hard Maggie was breathing.

Lucy looked back and smirked as she took in Vasquez’s state. She had shifted her chair so she could lean forwards onto Alex’s counter, half hidden behind it. One of her arms was angled down and out of sight, and if the bitten lip and flushed cheeks were any sign of her feelings... 

Vasquez caught her eyes and looked down.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Lucy whispered, turning. She winked at Alex and stalked over to Vasquez, who sat up straight.

“This should be entertaining,” Alex laughed quietly, watching as Vasquez quickly adjusted how she was sitting and clasped her hands together.

“Mmmmm.”

“You still awake?”

“Very much so, Danvers.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Mmm. You,” Maggie started, pulling Alex off the door and turning her around. “Can come over here.”

Alex let herself be shoved onto the couch, pushing the jacket off and reaching up to steady Maggie’s hips as her girlfriend settled on top of her.

“Enjoyed the show?” Lucy whispered, watching as Vasquez’s eyes flickered over to the other couple.

“I-I mean...yeah...it-it…”

Maggie peeked over the back of the couch, winking as she met Vasquez’s gaze. Vas turned back to Lucy, embarrassed.

Maggie pressed Alex’s wrists down onto the couch, grinning.

“I really wanna put my mouth on you, Al,” Maggie whispered, watching Alex’s throat bob as she swallowed.

“I think I can get behind that,” Alex replied, pulling Maggie’s hands to her belt.

Pressing a knee between Vasquez’s legs, Lucy leaned down.

“They won't mind if I take care of you. If you want that.”

Vasquez swallowed and nodded. Lucy grinned and backed up slightly.

“For balance’s sake, let’s just…”

Lucy rotated the chair Vasquez was on so that her lower back was against the counter, Alex and Maggie now off to her left. Lucy pulled her girlfriend’s jacket off as she stepped between her legs again, determined.

Alex groaned loudly as Maggie settled down between her thighs, not wasting time. She tugged Alex’s waist closer to the edge of the couch, sighing as hands tugged at her hair.

The pants and low murmurs coming from the couch were becoming louder as Lucy tugged Vasquez’s pants open, too impatient to consider pulling them off.

“Luce-”

Lucy kissed her and Susan simply wrapped her arms around her neck, groaning as nails scratched down her stomach. Her groans turned higher as Lucy ground her hip just below her hands, prompting Susan to bite her lip. Lucy smiled as she pulled back, dipping her head down.

“Listen closely, Su. Can you hear Alex over there?”

Susan nodded, leaning her head back as lips pulled on her throat.

“Do you think it's hot?” Lucy whispered, hands sliding down to grip Vasquez’s thighs. Susan whimpered as Lucy canted her hips forwards, gently biting down over Susan’s pulse.

“Yeah.”

Lucy smirked, letting go with her teeth and pulling the collar of Susan’s shirt down.

“Me too. Although, personally, I much prefer that little groan you make when I bite just…”

Lucy dug her teeth in right under Susan’s neck, smiling as hips bucked under her hands and a throaty groan spilled out. Susan writhed as Lucy ran her tongue over the mark, chest burning with anticipation.

“Fuck! Mags, _god_ -”

Lucy glanced over at the couch and grinned as she saw Alex’s head leaning over the back, chest heaving. Her hands were down on Maggie’s head, just out of Lucy’s sight, but she could figure out what had happened.

“Hear that, Su? I kinda figured that Sawyer would be good with her mouth…”

Vasquez groaned softly, pushing her hips into Lucy’s hand.

“Please Luce…”

“Mmm, you want my fingers baby?”

“ _Please_ , just a little bit, Lucy,” Vasquez whined, squirming. Lucy slipped her hand under Susan’s underwear, slowly scratching a path down. Susan’s hips jerked at contact and she set a elbow on the counter behind her for stability.

“Someone’s already warmed up for me,” Lucy teased, and Susan groaned softly.

Lucy pressed a single finger in, relishing in the way Susan’s thighs clenched around her wrist. This angle wasn't ideal for a prolonged adventure, but Lucy was nothing if not resourceful.

Trailing a path up Susan’s jaw to her lips, Lucy grinned as her palm ground against her girlfriend’s clit. Susan pulled on Lucy’s back, pulling their torsos together.

“Lucy, _sh-shit_ , mm-”

“I got you, baby. You're so tight for me, Su…”

Lucy slipped another finger in on the next thrust, curling them up slightly as Susan shivered, whining into her mouth.

“Come on, I can feel those muscles moving...I know you're close, baby…”

“Luce, fuck-”

Susan groaned and dropped her head back as Lucy’s fingers pressed hard and stilled, warmth washing through her limbs. Rubbing slowly, Lucy reached for another paper towel as she kissed Vas’s forehead, slowly drawing her fingers back.

“At this rate I'll have everyone’s DNA on my hands,” she chuckled, and Susan gave a huff of a laugh. Susan pressed a kiss to Lucy’s neck and she sighed, pulling away reluctantly.

“Let's get home first, yeah?”

Susan nodded.

“Beer?”

Lucy looked up to find Maggie at the fridge, wiping her face with a napkin. She opened it up and took out two bottles, looking over at Susan and Lucy.

“Just one, thanks.”

Maggie nodded and placed one down on the counter, fishing out a bottle opener as well.

“Do you-”

Lucy scoffed and twisted the cap off, smirking.

“You should know all about my hand strength by now, Sawyer,” she grinned, and Maggie felt herself flush slightly. Alex laughed from the couch and Maggie shook her head, walking back over. Vasquez snatched the bottle from her hand and took a gulp, sighing.

“You're driving home.”

“Why?”

“Cause I'm drinking most of this,” Vasquez murmured, holding the bottle out to Lucy, who grumbled and took a sip.

“You guys leaving?” Alex said, slowly standing up from the couch.

“Well...I mean, we do all have work tomorrow...and I, for one, am tired.”

Vasquez stroked Lucy’s forearm as Alex and Maggie shared a glance.

“We won't keep you, but…”

Maggie nudged her and Alex cleared her throat, taking a step closer.

“If you want...maybe we...all could...do this...again?”

Maggie tilted her head to meet Lucy’s gaze and Vasquez swallowed. Lucy bit her lip and leaned down to Vasquez’s ear, muttering something. Alex shot Maggie a nervous look as Vasquez nodded quickly and Lucy straightened out, sauntering over to Alex.

“That depends, Agent Danvers.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“On?”

“Well, if it's okay…” Lucy looked to Maggie, who nodded.

“It depends on how good of a goodbye kiss you give me.”

Alex broke into a grin, shoulders relaxing.

“Well then.”

Maggie smirked as Alex pulled Lucy’s head up and kissed her fiercely, wrapping an arm around her waist before she could respond. Vasquez’s eyelids drooped as Lucy hooked an arm around Alex’s neck, pulling her down. Lucy was practically on her tiptoes, Alex’s hands pulling her up.

After another few seconds, Maggie placed her chin in her hands and looked over at Vasquez, raising her eyebrows. Vasquez shrugged and mimicked the pose, staring at Lucy’s side. Lucy was definitely her favorite, being her girlfriend, but she couldn't deny Alex’s...appeal.

When they finally broke apart, Maggie clapped slowly. Lucy wiped her mouth and grinned.

“Lovely show to end the night,” Maggie hummed, and Vasquez nodded, standing from her chair. Alex chuckled and took another sip of beer as Lucy drew a deep breath in.

“Look like I've gotten everyone’s bodily fluids now. Call me if you get sick,” Lucy cackled, ignoring Vasquez’s groan. Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door for them both.

“There better be less tongue next time, Lane,” Alex warned boldly, and Vasquez covered her eyes with her hands.

“Luce, don't-”

“But Agent Danvers, you haven't yet gotten acquainted with my tongue. At least, not _properly_ ,” Lucy husked, and Maggie burst out laughing. Alex flushed and shut the door, shaking her head.

“Lane is something, I’ll say that.”

“Sex incarnate in a five-two lawyer,” Alex snorted.

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“Really, Danvers?”

“Well...maybe not incarnate, just...succubus level.”

Maggie shook her head, sliding a hand over Alex’s shoulder.

“Uh huh.”

“You're the only sex goddess I've seen, Sawyer.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I can prove it.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes as Alex slowly pushed her down along the couch, gripping her hips.

“I can imagine.”

Alex grinned.

**

“Su, I'm sorry~” Lucy said, giggling.

“That was so _bad_ , Lucy,” Vasquez groaned, and Lucy shrugged once before sobering up.

“Hey. Was that okay? All the...y’know.”

Vasquez nodded.

“Yeah. It was fun and...really, um…”

“Hot?”

“Yeah.”

Lucy smiled, pecking Vasquez on the cheek.

“Good. Because next time, I’m going to make _full_ use of your past crush on Danvers.”

“ _Lucy!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Can you tell I'm hopped up on Wayhaught? Also who else is scared for our babies after this last ep?!?(2x08 btw)  
> Also, in my mind-  
> Lucy: 5'2(5'5 with heels)  
> Maggie: 5'4  
> Vasquez: 5'6-ish  
> Alex: at a holy 5'9 cause I can


End file.
